civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
James M. Shackelford
|died= |placeofbirth= Lincoln County, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Port Huron, MI |placeofburial=Cave Hill Cemetery, Louisville KY |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |200px |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= 1847-1848, 1861-1864 |rank= Brigadier General of Volunteers |commands=25th Kentucky Volunteer Infantry 8th Kentucky Volunteer Infantry Cavalry Corps, Army of the Ohio |battles= Mexican War American Civil War *Battle of Fort Donelson *Battle of Buffington Island *Battle of New Lisbon *Battle of the Cumberland Gap *Battle of Blountsville *Battle of Campbell's Station *Siege of Knoxville *Battle of Bean's Station |awards= |laterwork=lawyer, judge |portrayedby= }}' '''James Murrell Shackelford' (July 7, 1827 – September 7, 1907) was a lawyer, judge, and general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. He has the distinction of having captured Confederate cavalry commander John Hunt Morgan in mid-1863, effectively ending "Morgan's Raid". Early life Shackelford was born in Kentucky in 1827 to a family with roots in Tidewater Virginia in the 17th century. As a young age, Shackelford joined a regiment of Kentucky volunteers as a second lieutenant in time for the Mexican War. The fighting had subsided by the time the regiment reached Mexico, but Shackelford's soldierly conduct won him a promotion to first lieutenant. He returned to Kentucky and began studying law at the office of a local judge and was admitted to the bar in 1851. His legal career grew in prominence until interrupted by the Civil War.James M. Shackelford biography Civil War service Shackelford was appointed colonel of the 25th Kentucky Infantry on January 1, 1862.Eicher, p. 480 His regiment joined Lew Wallace's division during the Battle of Fort Donelson. Exposure to the elements at Fort Donelson forced Shackelford to resign on March 24, 1862, on account of poor health. During his convalescence, Shackelford helped recruit another regiment of Kentucky volunteers which was mustered in as the 8th Kentucky Infantry with Shackelford as colonel. A few months later, on January 1, 1863, he was promoted to Brigadier General of Volunteers and assigned to command the 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XXIII Corps. In July of that year, Shackelford took part in Edward Hobson's expedition in pursuit of the noted Confederate raider, John Hunt Morgan. Union forces caught up with Morgan at the Battle of Buffington Island in southern Ohio. Half of the Confederate force surrendered but nearly 400, including Morgan escaped along the north bank of the Ohio River. Shackelford's brigade finally cut off Morgan's remaining force at the Battle of Salineville in northeastern Ohio.Battle of Salineville Later that year, as Ambrose E. Burnside marched toward Knoxville, Tennessee, he bypassed the Cumberland Gap, leaving a single brigade posted there. Burnside occupied Knoxville on September 1, 1863 and turned his attention back to the Cumberland Gap, dispatching Shackelford's brigade. Shackelford demanded that Confederate general John W. Frazer surrender the gap, but Frazer refused. Burnside personally arrived with reinforcements and forced the Confederates to surrender. Later in the month, Shackelford was promoted to command a division in the XXIII Corps and then in November to command of the Cavalry Corps in the Army of the Ohio. Shackelford's cavalry helped to secure the vital cross roads at the Battle of Campbell's Station and participated in the Siege of Knoxville. When James Longstreet's Confederate forces retreated from Knoxville, Shackelford was sent in pursuit. He caught up with the Confederates, but in the Battle of Bean's Station Longstreet checked the Union pursuit before withdrawing from the region. Later life On January 18, 1864, Shackelford unexpectedly resigned from the army on account of the death of his wife.Picture History He moved to Evansville, Indiana, and resumed his law practice. In 1889 President Benjamin Harrison appointed Shackelford U.S. judge in the Indian Territory, replacing Isaac C. Parker."Chronicles of Oklahoma" James Shackelford died in the fall of 1907 at his summer home in Port Huron, Michigan. He is interred in Cave Hill Cemetery in Louisville, Kentucky. References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. Notes Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from Lincoln County, Kentucky Category:Indiana lawyers Category:Burials at Cave Hill Cemetery Category:1827 births Category:1909 deaths